


Harvest Moon

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Werewolf!Arya, kind of, more like red riding hoodie, this has red riding hood refferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't afford both a dog and a girlfriend, then I-a werewolf-am the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> Idk how much this actually fills the Halloween idea, but just go with it guys. Btw, there is a legend saying that if a person who the werewolf trusts and loves says his/her name the werewolf becomes human again. To understand what happened, you know.
> 
> Anyway, sorry if it's rushed or there are any mistakes

First time when he met Arya Stark, he was coming back from the band practice. There were two ways to reach Hollow Hill and Gendry preferred to go on the less traveled one. It meant not meeting people, not that the other way meant meeting people on any normal day. So he was genuinely surprised when he saw a girl in the forest. She had this back turned to him and she could have passed for a boy on first glance, but Gendry double checked cause it was way too odd for a person to actually be there on a Wednesday afternoon. 

“Are you lost?” he called out, stopping in the middle of the path and looking in the direction of the girl.

She turned around and sized him up like she was about to fight him.

“No.” she answered sharply after few moments.

“Of course. Just taking a casual walk through the woods, right?” he said sassily.

“It makes two of us, doesn’t it?” she replayed, barely glancing at him before lifting her head and sniffing the air.

“Are you sure you aren’t lost?” he insisted because...well he wasn’t sure why.

She turned to him again and crossed her arms while sizing him up again, before coming his way.

“And if I am?”

“Thought I’d be nice and help.” he shrugged”But if you don’t want it fine, whatever. Have fun meeting some wolves tonight.” he said before continuing to walk again.

The girl’s snickers echo behind him.

“Oh, it would be fun. But I have other things to do, unfortunately.”

Before he realised she was next to him trying to keep up with his long strides.

“Oh, you need my help now?” he questioned turning to look down at her.

She smiled smugly.

“Not quite, I can totally find my way out on my own, eventually. But I don’t have time to waste, I need to get out as fast as possible, go home and kick my brothers' butts for pulling this prank on me. So yeah, I’m gonna accept some help this one time. Lead the way, grumpy ass.”

“Grumpy ass?” Gendry questioned not stopping from his walk. It wasn’t the worst thing he was called, but she for sure was the only person with enough nerve to insult him to his face. He could appreciate that.  
“That’s what I said. Are you like this with everybody or am I special?”

Gendry only snorted.

“Have anybody ever told you, you are a pain in the ass?”

“Three times a day everyday. You’ll have to be more creative.”

Gendry looked down at her. She was still smirking.

“Smirking little shit.” he decided and got a laugh out of her.She had a nice laugh.

“Better. See, you can be more creative.”

“Whatever.” he said rolling his eyes.

He still thought she was the most frustrating person he’ve met back then.

The second time Gendry met Arya Stark it was during a concert at Hollow Hill, in the last weekend of summer. He was surprised to see her there, but he’d have lied if he said he didn’t think about her in the last two weeks. He had to be an idiot and don’t ask for her name, of course. 

But this girl didn’t cease to surprise him. Gendry didn’t notice her while on scene, because while he was there it was only him and the drums. But when he was done and went to bar to drink a beer, he almost spat it when he heard a sharp voice calling for him.

“Hey, pretty eyes!”

Gendry turned around to find that little shit smirking up at him.

“Pretty eyes? I’ve come a long way from grumpy ass huh?”

“It’s the drumming, she’ve got the hots for that.” said a red haired boy coming by her side.

She pushed him almost sending him on floor without as much a glance. What the…?

“Nobody asked you, Bran.”

Bran snickered then turned to Gendry.

“I’m the sane brother, if my sis’ crush gets further, you can always contact me for survival tips and back up when it comes to meeting the feral family.” Bran said with a theatrical bow then making a run out of it before his sister could get her claws on him.

“Ignore him.” Arya advised.  
“Crush?” Gendry questioned ignoring her advice rather than her brother.

“No.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Shut up you stupid bull!”

“Stupid bull? I start to feel bad I’ve only got one original nickname for you.” Gendry smirked.” What should I call you besides little smirking shit?”

“My name. It’s Arya.”

“Ryana?”

“Arya.”

“Aryna?”

“Arya.”

“Arnya?”

“Squab.”

Arya pushed him when he smirked at her.

“And your name?”

“It’s Gendry.”

“Gendry? I like stupid bull more, fits better.”

“If you say so.” he shrugged and took another sip of his beer while Arya was looking at him weirdly.

“Can I have your hoodie?” she blurted out.

Gendry frowned at her. It was one of the oddest things somebody asked him. The red hoodie he had on was his favourite, it was comfortable, but it was also pretty worn out. Why would she want that thing anyway? She’d look cute in it, though. 

“No.” he answered finally.

Arya pouted like a child who just got denied his favourite candy. It was kind of amusing.

“Why?” she whined.

“Because.”

“Asshole.”’

“You come into my barn and ask for my hoodie…”

“This is not a barn.” Arya replayed smartly.

“True, but my hoodie still goes nowhere.”

“Fine. Then dance with me.”

“No way.” he said.

“Yes, way. Come on!” she said while taking his hand. 

And it probably sounded like the most cliche and mushy thing ever, but he actually felt a spark of electricity when they touched.

“Arya, I look like a drunk chicken when I dance.” he told her. And he had to be drunk to actually dance too. Which wasn’t happening.

“Everybody here looks like drunk chickens while they dance and still think they are hot shit. Come on!” she said dragging him to the dance floor. He was taken aback by the fact she actually managed to move him. Where was this scrawny little thing getting her force from?

“Still no.”

“Please. For me?”

Oh no, not the puppy eyes. Gendry could resist many things, but a good pair of puppy eyes wasn’t one of those things. Especially not when the eyes in question were so pretty.

“Fine.”

Two months later and Gendry Waters found himself again at a party with Arya Stark trying to bribe him into dancing with those pretty eyes of hers. This time, it wasn’t working.

“You are such a killjoy.” she remarked while shoving pumpkin pie in her mouth.

“So I’ve been told.”

“Have a snickers. You turn in such a killjoy when you’re being stubborn.” Arya threw one at his face and he caught it and opened the wrapper.

“Against what the commercial says, I’m not gonna be less of a killjoy.” he said after grabbing a bite.

Arya rolled her eyes.

“How can you not be festive during Halloween? It’s the best holiday of the year! You aren’t even wearing a costume.” she protested.

“I’m wearing a costume.” he said pointing to the bull horns on his head making Arya roll her eyes.”Well, ex-fucking-cuse me, not all of us are as dedicated as you.” he remarked pointing to Arya.

She was a….well he forgot the name, some mythological wolf creature. And Gendry could give kudos to a fantastic costume. The wolf ears and tail were so well done that Gendry almost thought they were real when he saw her for the first time. He still wondered how the hell he managed to make them move. He was really curious about the mechanics of her costume. But she only told him it’s a secret and winked at him.

“I’ll take the compliment.” she said, finishing the pumpkin pie slice.”So, do you wanna…” she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at one of the windows.

“Arya?” he questioned waving his hand in front of her face.

“I need to go to bathroom.” she said mechanically and left.

Gendry looked after her dumbfounded. She looked pale and almost like she was in a trance. Fifteen minutes later and Arya still wasn’t back so he decided to go and check on her, only to collide with a very frenzied Bran on the way.

“Hey kiddo, your sister…”

“Is searching for the dog!” Bran said fastly.

Gendry blinked. Arya mentioned she has a dog, Nymeria. She said her brothers did too.

“Care to explain?”

“You know we have dogs right, well Arya’s dog escaped and she...had to go and search for it and I’m gonna go and help, you know our place is like on the other side of the forest and our parents and brothers aren’t home to help and better like that cause if they hear the dog escaped we’ll be in huge trouble and I’m just gonna search for her and…”

“Bran, deep breaths.” Gendry advised while he put his hand on the younger’s boy shoulder.”I can help you.”

Bran’s eyes grew wider.

“Er...no no, it’s really not necessary like really we’ll manage, we’ll totally.”

“No seriously, I can help, 3 pairs of hands are better than two.”

“That’s really not…”

“Bran, I insist.”

Bran gulped.

“Fine, but remember when you find the dog, don’t get scared, she is big and she is a wolf hybrid and just don’t run okay? Stay there call for her and if you think you found her you call me in that second okay?”

“Alright.”

Gendry couldn’t understand while he was so panicked. It was just a dog and it was Arya’s. After how much time they spend together, the dog surely could smell her on him. Gendry put his hands in his hoodie’s pockets. The night was chilly, but it really fit for the Halloween. It was harvest moon and no cloud shadowed it. It was a good thing, helped him see. That’s how he noticed footprints on the ground. Or better said paw prints. He follow them and was about to take his phone out and text Bran when a growl stoped him. He almost dropped his phone. In front of him was the biggest wolf he had ever seen. It had grey fur and golden eyes, that mimicked the moon above. What the hell? Was this the dog? Are the Starks out of their mind?

The wolf growled again and Gendry took a deep breath.

“Nymeria?” he called and the wolf stopped growling. Seeing it worked Gendry tried again.

“Nymeria?” the wolf gave him a curious look. “Uh...girl, I’m a friend of your owner and I’d really appreciate if you’ll come with me.” he said and almost smacked himself. You are trying to resonate with a huge wolf. What the hell Waters, it can’t understand you.

Nymeria walked towards him and for a second he thought it may have worked. But no, the wolf only came closer and started circling him. That didn’t seem good. Gendry tried to stay calm. Panic could only do worse, they felt it.

“Nymeria, I’m a friend of your owner, Arya.” he said again and when he hear the name the wolf stopped circling him and came closer. Too close. 

Gendry still had a hard time believing the wolf was as tall as him. It came face to face with him and started sniffing his neck. Gendry didn’t even move. Then the most unexpected thing happened. The huge she-wolf started licking his face.

“What the…?” he didn’t get the chance to finish the ask, the wolf licked his face again.”Alright, alright, nice to meet you too.” he said while petting her head. He noticed the wolf’s ears were identical with the ones Arya wore at the party. Maybe that’s where she got her inspiration from.

“So Nymeria, uh I think I should get you back?” the wolf started growling. 

Gendry wasn’t sure what to do. She wasn’t about to rip his throat out, but she didn’t seem eager to go home either. Maybe he could text Bran. Yeah, that was the solution. He was about to do just that, when something happened. A cloud passed the golden moon, blocking its light for a few seconds. But it was enough for Gendry to notice the weird change in the wolf’s eyes. For few seconds, the eyes were no longer golden, but grey and they weren’t wolf eyes, but human eyes. Eyes he knew very well. I couldn’t be. The idea was laughable, really. But the eyes and the wolf ears and the tail and….he could try. It would do no harm.

“Arya?” he questioned while looking at the wolf.

The animal made some steps back and started huddling to the ground and whining and slowly, it grew smaller and smaller and the fur started to disappear, till it wasn’t no longer a wolf.

Gendry hurried by Arya’s side and took his hoodie off covering her with it. She was still crawled in a ball.

“Hey.” she said opening her eyes slowly.” Happy Halloween!” she hurried managing to smirk.

“What a fucking Halloween.” he mumbled.” Are you alright, can you stand up?” 

“Stop fussing around.” she told him while waving his hands away. “ I’m tired and a little cold, but I’m fine and…hey what are you doing?”

“Carrying you. You are barefoot and you’ll catch a cold and cut your feet.” Gendry explained while carrying her like she weighted nothing.

“That’s not necessary.” she said but leaned into him anyway. Gods how was he always this warm.

“It’s very necessary.”

After few moments of silence, Gendry spoke again.

“So you are…”

“Tomorrow.” Arya said her face buried in his chest.” I’ll explain everything tomorrow, okay?”

“Fine.” Gendry remarked surprising even himself with how calm he was.

“Hey, Gendry?” Arya was the one to break the silence this time.

Gendry looked down at her and she smirked while looking up.

“I’ve got the hoodie now. And I'm keeping it”


End file.
